


The Law is for the Breaking

by fangirl_feminista



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I NEED THIS PAIRING, M/M, THIRSSSST, i don't know what the hell i was thinking but, so i made this, yayyyy for weirdass drabbles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_feminista/pseuds/fangirl_feminista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're seventeen."</p><p>One of Kise's hands pull the keys from Midorima's jean pocket, the other gripped tightly behind his neck. "This isn't gonna work."</p><p>The custom-fit mattress is soaked, the perfectly done sheets rumpled. He kisses Kise like he can't breathe without him, before he says, "I'm going to hate you."</p><p>[In which Midorima is terrified of stepping out of the box, and Kise is equally terrified of getting trapped in it, so they set the box to flames.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a oneshot, but somewhere along the way it became a series of drabbles. Don't despair, you are not alone—they make as much sense to me as they do to you.
> 
> The quotes which will be used throughout this fic is from **Hate and Love by Jack Savoretti and Sienna Miller**

_Everything you are is everything I'm not  
Night and day, light and dark_

Kise is the light of the day. He likes girls, basketball, airplanes, and sweaty bodies under flashing lights. When he falls, he springs back up. He almost doesn't notice that he's shining a little less brighter each day, but he's smiling brighter and brighter nonetheless and it sure fucking hurts at night.

Midorima is the dead of the night. He likes porn, basketball, trains, and lucky items. When he falls, he assesses the damage, adjusts his glasses, and stands back up. He almost doesn't notice that he's limping, but it sure fucking hurts at night.

One day, Midorima notices that Kise is burning out, and Kise notices that Midorima is limping.

After hitting the showers post-practice, Midorima kisses Kise.


	2. Line Dance

_You say that we're different  
I feel the same_

Kise scratches the back of his neck as he looks straight into Midorima's eyes. His stare is half-apologetic, half- _oh-well-that's-that_. "We're just too different," he says.

Midorima nods. He understands what Kise is trying to tell him. But that doesn't mean he agrees. Because really, how different is Kise's grin from Midorima's scowl? When long, bandaged fingers end in soft, manicured ones, when laughter ends in screams and pain twists into pleasure, does any of it matter? Aren't all the lines blurred…aren't the lines rendered  _nonexistent at all_?

It bothers Midorima—the messy blending of colors, the strikethroughs across the rules. He doesn't like stepping out of the box, only pushing the walls farther apart. So maybe they're utter opposites. Midorima shrugs it off. After all, underneath blonde hair and dark green eyes and taut muscles and skin, they are one same madness. Midorima doesn't try telling Kise all this—he shows him.

And Kise  _sees_.


	3. 4 Neat Corners

_You tell me you're leaving  
I'm here to stay_

"I'm going."

Kise's sunshine eyes flash wide open in realization, then slowly dim to Midorima's thunderstorm. His cotton candy smile disintegrates bit by sweet bit.

Because when Kise processes his stone-hard face, clenched fists and slightly trembling mouth, they both know that Midorima's not just skipping out to the nearby  _combini_.

Midorima senses that his walls are about to collapse. He is addicted to a lot of things—order, Oha Asa, lucky items, Effexor, jellybeans. These things fit in the box. Kise is too brilliant and beautiful to stay in there. So he's walking out the door.

What Kise knows—and Midorima is yet to—is that fear is as much self-destruction as it is self-preservation. He's confident that with his patent genius, Midorima will soon realize that. So Kise watches him walk out the door.

The door shuts unceremoniously. For the first time in a very long time, Kise's mind is white noise silent.


	4. Lucky Item

_My strength is your weakness_  
My heart is own  
Your voice sprays my silence  
Then we're alone

_Oha-Asa says that today's lucky item is an animal hairbrush._

A bright yellow dog-handled brush sits right on the bathroom sink. It has an effusively cheery face and wide, furry ears, as if longing for some petting from an indulgent master.

Midorima's bandaged fingers refuse to touch it. For the last two months, he can barely bring himself to step out of his studio apartment. Now, echoes of long-gone laughter and flashes of sunlight are driving him out with tsunami force. He shuts the door behind him.

His pounding heart wins against the pouring rain, the pouring rain wins against the soaking splash of a speeding car. He really should've taken that lucky item. Midorima looks at his hands, his piano-playing, half court-shooting, future surgeon's fingers, which should define his everything but doesn't anymore. He clenches them tight.

Midorima tips his head back and closes his eyes. His mouth barely opens for words swept by the winds.

"I'm lost."

Then the voice finds him. Midorima is a metaphorical deer caught in the literal headlights of Kise's car. Midorima doesn't know how or why, but there is only one explanation whenever his genius brain fails to give him an answer:  _'Man proposes, God disposes'_.

Who has proposed?

The car door is on his back and Kise's lips are on his and Midorima bursts out of the box and sets them in flames.


	5. Play-doh

_Everything I'll need is everything you've got  
All in your hate and all in your love_

Kise truly understands, for the first time, what Kuroko felt when he started to hate basketball. A golden trophy is cold. Basketball championship, top model status, scholarships and topnotch scores, string of girlfriends—it's all the same. For years, for all their lives, both he and Midorima sought the same coldness. And look where it's gotten them.

He wants to come inside, where it's warm.

Tangled on the car seat, they are imploding. "We're seventeen."

One of Kise's hands pull the keys from Midorima's jean pocket, the other gripped tightly behind his neck. "This isn't gonna work."

The custom-fit mattress is soaked, the perfectly done sheets rumpled. He kisses Kise like he can't breathe without him. "I'm going to hate you."

"Maybe I will too," Kise finally answers. "Maybe we'll be the same as we were. Maybe we'll change. I'm tired but I'm not tired with you."

Kise pulls Midorima's shirt over his head. Midorima is too tall, his limbs too long, and the jigsaw puzzle their bodies make is an ugly thing. Minutes pass as they hold each other, their breathing slowing and the white noise of rain filling the dark room. The explosion stops completely, its momentum sputtering out. The aftermath is silence, Midorima's terrified eyes and Kise's hope.

"I don't know."

Which is exactly what Kise wants to hear. Because if Midorima doesn't know where he needs to go, then he can go where he  _wants_  to go. If he doesn't know whether he could make it alone, Kise can join him. And if they don't know who they are, those definitions can start with each other's names.

"Let's find out."


	6. Sunshine and Rain

It gets painfully cold when there hasn’t been sunshine for too long. 

It’s not as if it has never snowed in Japan, but when you’re gritting your teeth through months of incessant snow, the winters back home begin to seem like a walk in the park. A nice, warm park, at least—as of the moment, a walk in the park in Massachusetts is probably not the wisest choice.

But this routine is a responsibility, and Midorima does his duties well.

His duty to his family is to study well, and make certain that the thousands of dollars his education costs is a gainful investment. His duty to himself is to fulfil the potential he has always recognized. Biomedical Engineering in Harvard. This dream is who Midorima has always been.

On this park bench, he could fully remember the weight of his duty, the weight that hung over the flat he shared with Kise two years ago. It was a couple of months before Midorima was set to leave for US when they both admitted to themselves that the home they have created was about to collapse.

A home simply cannot exist with the Pacific between its walls.

“I have done my research,” Midorima had said as he sat on their bedside. He pushed his eyeglasses up, a taped hand covering the growing heat in his eyes. “Long-distance relationships don’t work.”

“Well then, Shin,” Kise quietly replied as he took soundless steps towards him. Midorima wanted to crush him in his arms and put as much distance between them at the same time. He wanted to run but his lashes were wet.

Kise settled beside him, his heat radiating. Then he continued, “Let’s not have one.”

This is how Midorima learns that Kise has chosen his path, how he learns about the National Aviation Academy, and the park bench halfway between it and Harvard.

This is how he understands who he is, who Kise is, and how much more they could be, together. And the weekly walk in the park to that bench, no matter the probability of frostbite, is just another duty he promises to fulfill.

It’s the same summer voice that finds him. It’s the same bright eyes that meet his, clouded with none of Midorima’s doubts. It’s the same sunshine smile and finally, _finally_ , Midorima is warm. Warm enough that the corners of his lips curve up.

“Shinicchii!”

It takes a stern fifteen-minute lecturing about the preciousness of a Harvard student’s time, a bunch of apology kisses and other inappropriate PDA before Midorima slips his taped fingers through the spaces of Kise’s. As they walk through the slush of snow, Kise wraps his “totally New York” scarf around Midorima’s neck (unnecessary, since Kise’s kisses have left Midorima warm and beet red from the neck to the tips of his ears).

Call it crazy, call it bullshit, call it just two more idiots headed for a car crash. Midorima and Kise choose to call it free fall.

_Sunshine and rain_ _  
Make a beautiful thing_


End file.
